Her Father's Song
by General Quin
Summary: Ron tries to cope with change that comes with the death of Kim's Father Mr.P. Happens the summer after STD. AU. Songfic.


**A/N: This is something I've had in my head for quite awhile. This story was inspired by the Song by FM Statics music video to 'Her Father's Song' and also by my friend who this story is also made out to.**

**This story has two parts and maybe more.**

**Please Read and Review.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters of Kim Possible, those rights belong to Disney.

The dark clouds had rolled in over the Tri-City area quickly if not suddenly. It was a surprise to most since it was the middle of August and the weatherman had ensured the people of area that there would be sunny days for the rest of the week. But it didn't turn out that way as thunder rumbled across the grey skies.

The cold winds blew in with the storm from over the mountains. Everyone had abandoned any outdoor activities or festive they had planned. Little kids birthday parties were grounded indoors or at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium.

_I saw the rain fall down today,  
Watch lightning crash through skies of grey,  
Why can't life just be polite, and wait..._

As its barren branch swayed in the wind a raven, aware of the ominous storm flew from its perch above a young man plopped down on a park bench in Middleton Park. With a pencil in hand he leaned over his opened his journal and began writing the newly founded relationship between him and Kim that had just started.

The more he thought about the things he and Kim had done since Junior Prom the more zealous feelings and affections blossomed within him. Anything they had done in the past he had written down in that journal for the memory of their friendship.

But after the kiss that they had shared that night… ever since then he had written every little thing they had done together. Once a week at least he would take time to write down everything he could recollect.

Droplets of water began to fall and spot the yellow paper of the notebook. He looked up as the rain began to fall at a steady pace. He took out his cell and flipped it open. There weren't any new messages or calls from Kim. Usually she would have at least beeped in on him or texted him especially now that it was noon.

She had told him last night that in the morning she would run a few errands with her Dad and she would be done by noon at the latest. But now it was two and not a single word from her. Putting the pencil down inside binder of the journal he closed it and pocketed it in his hoodies pouch. He stood up started a slow and steady stroll along the muddy path out of the park.

Lightning streaked across the ever darkening skies and the rain began to cascade down in torrents. Ron pulled his hood over his messy blond hair but it didn't help any as the rain drenched everything. He hunched over putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm

He finally ended up on Kim's and his street walking along the boulevard. He looked down the curving road to the bend where Kim's house was and saw crimson flashing lights from an ambulance.

Ron prayed for whoever the ambulance was for. But as he came up behind a tree across the way from Kim's house, true horror and fear struck at the heart of his soul. The ambulance was out in front of Kim's house. Medics slowly brought a stretcher out and unfolded the legs. It was obvious that there was no longer any hurry to take person out of the house. The only place he or she was going was the morgue.

_I saw the lights outside your house,  
Red lights cut like nothin' else,  
The scene of a silent cry for help_

Praying to God that it wasn't Kim he slowly paced over to the house he had known for so long. Maybe it Kim had took out a robber trying to break in… but he could only hope.

As he came into the front yard he could see Kim's shadow and Mrs. Dr. P's. Mrs. P had her arm outstretched trying to comfort her daughter whose face was buried in her hands.

Ron wanted to run in and comfort her but one of the medics reached out and stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir… but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Ron looked for the words to say something but couldn't. The medic was right, he might have been Kim's best friend and her boyfriend but it wasn't his place to interfere.

"You're right," Ron mumbled. "But I'm a close friend, can I ask…"

"The father sir…" Ron's eyes began to water his mind and heart trying so desperately grasp and fully comprehend the situation.

The Medic now understood that Ron must have been a close friend but he couldn't just let him in.

"Sir…"

"I know…" Ron told him turning around as he hunched his shoulders, "… I know."

And he walked off into the drenching rain as deafening thunder rattled the ground and lightning crashing through the gloomy skies.

_How are we supposed to do this?  
If everyone we love, still lets us down,  
If you're there, can you hear me now?_

Ron had found a place on the ground against a brick wall. His elbows rested on his knees as he hung his head low. The storm had finally ended, the soaking rains moving east.

It was so hard to think that now Mr. P was gone forever. A gust of wind rushed by and the sound of metal creaking found its way to Ron's ears. He looked up and found that he was in a playground… the same playground that he and Kim had met up at in Pre-K.

_No matter how hard i try,  
Can't get you out of my mind,_

The sound of laughter filled his mind, the memory of him and Kim spinning on the merry-go-round hanging on as tightly as they could her hair bouncing around in the the air rushing past them. He looked over to her as the playground ride began to slow and she gazed into his eyes and smiled. He reached out his hand and she took it firmly grasping it in hers never wanting to let go.

_Wish i could be there to help you say goodbye  
Don't hold it inside, 'cause what's left can be right,  
What's left can be right_

And to think it was just a few weeks ago. He could only smile at the memory the played through his mind.

The rest of the week turned out to be grey and downcast and then and now more rain fell and soaked the ground. And now he found himself at Mr. Possible's funeral in a black suit and tie. The scene was so bleak Ron couldn't handle it. Mrs. P held on to the tweebs with her right and Kim in her left. Kim trembled, tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

_I saw the sky go black today,  
I felt your tears, and ached your pain,  
It's hard to tell how much this changed,_

He stood there helpless to comfort her in a situation like this. But he could feel her pain remembering his own when he attended his grandfather's funeral years and years ago. It went by agonizingly slow and a few people left at a time until he found himself the only person along with Kim who stood right by the casket.

As much as he wanted to walk over and tell her it was all gonna be okay and that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't her fault none of it was. And he knew she blamed herself but she couldn't because nothing could have prevented this.

But he couldn't and not because he didn't have the guts but because he knew she didn't think the same way and everything wasn't going to be okay. Nothing was ever gonna be the same again.

_How you see everything  
And all I can do is pray,  
That you don't take the blame,  
'cause it's not your fault, that it happened this way,  
Happened this way_

And it was evident when next week when he walked over to his bedroom window. She hadn't called him since the night before her father had passed away. Now staring through the blinds of his window and out down the street was the for sale sign in front of Kim's house. And the new sticker on that sale sign would haunt him forever.

Sold!

_How are we supposed to do this?_

Another memory flashed into his mind.

_The summer had just started and it had been the last day of school. Ron had ridden his moped from the school into Middleton Park. Kim held onto him from behind as zoomed through the park with the mopeds new motor that the tweebs had designed themselves._

_Kim moved her hands from his sides to cover his eyes from blinding him._

"_Whoa! ...Kim!"_

_Her only response was to giggle and play innocent._

"_What?"_

"_I can't see!" he shouted back._

"_You scared?" she mocked._

_Ron worried that he would run into something like a tree or hit a pot-hole. But he mustered up his courage._

"_No."_

"_Just trust me."_

_She told him giving him directions on where to turn or pivot to avoid an obstacle. They laughed all the way…with some 'whoa's!' along the way for the close calls._

_They stopped at a park bench and sat down together gazing into each others eyes. Kim blushed and looked away bashfully. For being her best friend for over thirteen years it was still new to be together. But for Ron he couldn't be any happier and he couldn't see anything happening that would change it. And though he didn't know it so did she._

_She looked back up and looked into his eyes. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

_If everyone we love, still lets us down,  
If you're there, can you hear me now?_

Now Ron had just experienced what had torn them apart as he sat on that same bench they sat on together two months ago. This time alone and forgotten writing in that same journal as others walked on by like it was regular day. But instead of writing of the recent events which he already had, he had written a Kim a good-bye letter.

_No matter how hard I try,  
Can't get you out of my mind,_

He took out his cell and realized just what the time was. Noon. He didn't know how long it would take her and her family to leave but he didn't guess long.

He finished quickly and tore it our from the binds and the letter and notebook in hand he took off running in her house's direction as fast as he could.

But as he ran up the street toward her house he found himself to be too late. As her mothers car backed out into the street and began to leave in the opposite direction, never having the desire to come back again. He squeezed the letter in his hand never imagining it coming to this.

Out of the back window Kim turned her head and her somber green eyes met his cold brown set. And as the car slowly cruised down the rode they stayed fixated on each other, longing to be together again without all the tragedy and hurt.

Yearning for everything to snap back to the way it was before for everything to be right again. It wasn't now though and wouldn't be for a long time…but maybe someday he could be what's left of that right.

_Wish i could be there to help you say goodbye  
Don't hold it inside, 'cause what's left can be right,  
What's left can be right_


End file.
